Demons of Creation and Death
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Long ago man did not exist. There was only vast darkness of the void. Two creatures did exist there though, a pair of demon brothers. Their names, Will Cipher, and Bill Cipher. But know they are sealed within human vessels, Dipper and Mabel Pines must work tougher if they are to follow the paths that the demons have. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago man did not exist. There was only vast darkness of the void. Two creatures did exist there though, a pair of demon brothers. Their names, Will Cipher, and Bill Cipher. Will was the older brother, he was kind hearted and sympathetic towards his twin brother, while Bill was the younger brother. Bill was harsh and pointed out flaws that his brother had. They both had gifts, and soon those gift's flourished. Will used his magic to create life, to create man. At first Will left man alone, with only food, water, and fire. Man lacked in knowledge for many years, Bill and Will watched man face the harshness that Will's nature produced. Bill soon took advantage of man's existence using the cruelness of nature to take the lives of the wounded and sick. Will had agreed with Bill that man was venerable and that to keep man alive and healthy that the sick and wounded would pass on into another realm, a realm Will called Haven.

Slowly Will saw the potential man had to evolve. That they could build civilization for their families, and children. So, Will stepped into their world. He visited a shaman and spoke of who he was. He rested his hand on the ground before the woman who was astounded by Will's powers. He told her of his hopes, and of his plans. He gifted the woman with knowledge, and belief. He then rejoined his brother in the what they called home, the void, Bill shook his head at his brother.

"Why give man knowledge? They are merely just fragments, mistakes, they are not like us." Bill hissed to his brother.

Will raised his hand. "Brother, you are wrong to judge man so quickly. For years know we've watched man face nature, their civilization lacks, they use tents and caves, man deserves to believe, and have knowledge like we do. Do you not see man's potential like I do, brother?"

Bill scoffed. "I am not blinded by their foolish ambitions. They are not like you and I, thus they are merely my prey in the darkness. I am not like you brother, my gift is to kill, not to create life. I watch the pain of the families I take the soul from. I crave the kill, know that man has knowledge, they can use the land unlike before, they could develop remedies to heal the sick and wounded. This I must object to. If man can heal themselves unlike before I will not be able to do my duties!"

Will looked at his brother with a soothing look. Bill's tenseness was washed away. He looked away from Will growling. "You dare use your power on me brother?"

"Please be passionate, Bill. Let us observe man's behavior, then we will decide man's fate." Will exclaimed. "Fine, but we will do this toghter, brother." Bill sighed as he finally agreed.

More years passed and the more Will guided man to build civilization, even going as far as to give a select few powers of their own. One-man particular, by the name of Haven Pines was known as the greatest alchemist that had ever been.

Soon Bill grew more and more angry. Man had colonized and grew in numbers and forces. They where becoming more and more powerful. Bill felt infer-er to man and its forces. Bill believed that he and his brother alone should hold knowledge and power. Soon Bill begun to plot behind his brother's back.

Finally, when Bill was ready he used his magic on man and its humanity; he brought forth his plague to smite man to remind his brother that he alone had the power to destroy his creation.

Will was shocked by his brother's actions. He quickly visited Haven Pines in his dream. He told Haven about his brother's plans and of why there was so much death and carnage, that had been forced upon man.

"I can help you Will. However, to stop this, it requires…" Haven hesitated for a moment. "It requires that you both take a physical form here on Erath. I will seal you both away in a pair of human vessels. My Daughter and Son."

"Are you sure you want to do this Haven? I understand how difficult this situation is to take in, and how much I am asking you to sacrifice. If you seal us within your children's soul's from now on we will reside in your family's bloodline, and that we will only be sealed in Pure Blood vessels. This also will require alchemy to be passed down in every generation of Pines to come. You must also know that each Pure Blood vessel is to continue to preform our duties, only after they learn to control our powers. Bill's vessel, if Bill isn't controlled, a single touch can kill a man. Do you understand?" Will said to Haven.

Again, Haven agreed to Will's terms. Will returned to the Void.

On the Day of Judgment Will challenge Bill to take a physical form and fight him. Bill accepted the challenge without a second thought. Both took on a physical form and fought. Haven stood on a cliff above them and re-sighted a passage. "Potestate terrena sit vel ignea Aquam, Aerem Creationis Terra vitam et mortem et portus tuos elementa adsit finis fusionem obsigno daemonis creationis daemonis mortis animabus familiae . Claudite ostia paries dis nova ruinae?"

(Translates: By the power of Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Creation, Terra, Life, and Death I Haven call thy elements to aid me end the chaos and seal away the demon of Creation and the demon of Death within the souls of my family tree. Close the doors of the destruction of our Gods and bring forth a new era!)

Bill and Will both cried out before disappearing into blue smoke and black smoke. The blue smoke entered Haven's daughter while the black smoke entered Haven's son.

Haven wepted. "Hope, Neil. You both will have to learn so much and pass down the knowledge of the two-demon brother's and their powers; and live lives I never thought you'd have. Forgive me, my lovely kids."

A/N: Hey guys here's a cool story that goes with the kids my cover art and or Pictures where ever you clinked this story from. It's possible that there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I'm not perfect so please bear with me. But let me know what you all thought of this story's prologue and if you are interested in seeing another chapter. If you do like my style of writing or are interested in other Gravity Falls stories check out my other stories and show them some support. I also have a deviantart account hiccupandtoothless22 is my username, I post a lot of artwork on the account based on my stories or for videos on my Hiccup Haddock channel, a video to find that channel is Dipper: Welcome to my Life and I also have another channel strictly for Billdip content, called Billdip Pines, the video to find that channel is MMD Older Dipper Don't Stop Now, if you are interested in any of my content please go check it out, watch, add, favorite or subscribe. It will let me know that you appreciate the content I make. Thanks guys and I'll possibly see you in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 1

_Long ago their where two demon brothers, one with the power of creation, the other with the power of death. They where sealed away in two human vessels for all of eternity, and those who carried the souls of the demons walked the Erath carrying out the demon's jobs._

"Hurry up slowpoke! We're going to be late! I don't want to ruin my perfect record just because you're slow!" Shouted a girl with her hands around her mouth. A boy groaned from down the block. He jogged up to walk next to her. "Geez, how is that my fault, you're suppose to wake me up in the morning Mabel."

Mabel smiled. "I know, sorry about that; I got so wrapped up in my own morning routine that I forgot about my little brother. Oh, good, we're here! I'll see you later Bro bro." Mabel said as she waved goodbye before she entered the school doors. Dipper looked up at the door, sighed, and then went inside.

 _My name is Dipper Pines, I'm 14 years old and have a secret that no one in the world knows about except for a select few. I am a pure blood vessel for Bill Cipher, the demon of Death. Bill's powers can kill a person with a single touch of the hand. So, I ware gloves to conceal his lethal power. Our parents died when we where 4 so know we live with my sister and my two great uncles in Gravity Falls. Mabel is also a pure blood vessel. She carries Will Cipher, the demon of Creation. She has been able to control Will's powers since she was 8. Unfortunately, I'm not so fortunate. I have yet to learn to control Bill's powers. My sister and I are also two very different people. Mabel is lively and full of energy, she has friends and is head of the school council, and part of so many clubs at school. While I don't exist, I'm a nobody in the school, I'm a loner, a freak. I don't make friends, I don't know how, I don't understand love or friendships, I guess that's because I'm not strong, or in control. I get bullied by kids in school and all I can do is take it. If I fought back and happened to lose control I could kill someone. Everyone in my family has such high hopes for me but how can I achieve something that is so high into the light that it burns me to try to reach out to grab?_

Dipper shook his head as he approached his classroom just as the bell rang. He opened the door. "Ah, you're just in time Dipper, please have a seat at your desk and we'll get started on our lesson for today." Said the teacher.

Dipper sat down at his desk and pulled out his book and pencil. He felt eyes burning a hole through the back of his skull.

'Man, it's the same thing every single day. Do those flesh begs ever get on with their pitiful existence?' Moaned a voice in Dipper's head.

" _Really, Bill? You're already awake? Normally you're quite until eleven. Why are you up so early? It's 8:15 in the morning."_

'Yes well, no offence Dipper but the looks irate me. They should kneel before me or die!' Bill hissed. Dipper sighed mentally. _"Since when did you want man to bow to you? I thought you wanted man to be erased from existence?"_ Bill crossed his arms. 'Of course, I want man to be erased! Are you a fool?! If I am to remain sealed in a pathetic meat sack the least I want is some respect! You're a pushover! Just give into my powers and all this ends!' Bill snapped in anger. _"I will never give into you Bill, I'm not stupid, I want to keep my record clean. I refuse to kill human beings or anything worth saving!"_

Bill's face looked as if he had eaten something sour. He slapped Dipper's face. Dipper gasped in class holding his face. "Is everything alright Dipper?" Asked the teacher. Dipper slowly nodded. "Yes, sorry…I just thought of something." Dipper muttered. "Oh? Please share with the rest of the class about you're thought on the History of Gravity Falls, in the homework I assigned to you last night." The teacher replied. "Ugh, the homework? Uh, s-sure." Dipper took out the paper. "Gravity Falls was founded in 1842 by Nathanael Northwest however, long before that there was pottery found here in Gravity Falls that depicted Gravity Falls as a "cursed land" in 1849 there was a Gold Rush that helped the town flourish. Then in 1883 there was the Great Train Crash."

'Which killed many people, I was there for it you know.' Bill added in. Dipper ignored him.

The teacher and the class all where shocked. "Well done Dipper. That's quite amazing given your performance in class." The teacher said. "Yeah, I'm always interested in antient history, _(because I am antient history)_ My Great Uncle gave me a hand. He and I both had previously looked into the history of the town when I was 8 years old. So, I pulled out my old notes to refresh my memory." Dipper admitted. "Well, thank you Dipper for sharing. Now let's return to our studies." The teacher said as she went back to her lesson.

" _Dame it Bill! You almost got me in trouble! If I hadn't done my homework I would have been screwed over! Why'd you hit me so hard?"_ Bill's eyes narrowed. 'Why did I hit you so hard? Is that a joke? You dared to tell me to my face you will not kill! Do you forget what you and your sister's perpous is?! You are _**MY**_ vessel Dipper Pines! You belong to _me_! You will kill! That is if you want to keep the balance, I am already behind on collecting souls, so earthier give into the powers you have and let me run the show or learn to control my dammed powers already you worthless flesh bag!' Bill snapped.

Dipper looked up at the board. His head throbbed with Bill's rage. His vision faded in and out of focus. Dipper hadn't felt this much rage for a long time, not since his parents died. He barely remembered it. Bits and pieces. He remembered that at the funeral he didn't cry even though he wanted to, and how he tried to hid a smile at all the pain and suffering that had filled the room. Bill had been furious with him on that night. Enough so that he had torn off a large piece of skin with a kitchen knife. Some of his blood had got on his parents and they had passed away that same night. He had killed them, he knew that. But at the same time, he held out hope that he hadn't killed them. The biopsy said that they died of natural causes. That they went peacefully in their sleep.

" _Bill?"_ Dipper asked. The demon grinned. 'So, you want to know if I was in their room the night they died? Well the easiest thing I can tell you is, yes, I was, but I didn't kill them, like the report said they died from natural causes. I simply took their souls to send them to heaven. So, don't ever say I've never done anything nice for you flesh bag. That was a one-time deal- for your mother…I didn't take her life. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. She did her job. She killed with little hesitation. Now if only you could do the same.' There was a hint of emotion behind his tone. _"Wait, Mom was your vessel?"_ Dipper asked him. 'Well, yeah. While your father was given Will through alchemy. I don't remember the old geezer telling ya, did he?' Bill pondered. _"No, I don't remember them well. Nor do I remember much of my past. To many blackouts."_ Dipper sighed. 'Look, you want to learn more about your Mother and about me talk to Stanford. Don't hesitate or back down, demand to know.' Bill said. He yawned. 'know I'm tired, have fun in class flesh bag.' Bill disappeared and Dipper went back to listening to the lesson.

"11: 45 lunch time, sigh man I didn't think the first two periods could be anymore dull, I already now everything about the history of Gravity Falls, and math is just plain boring." Dipper muttered as he walked through the hallway.

'Yeah, and you want to know who's to blame for that? My brother. If he didn't give you flesh bags knowledge you'd never have to learn it.' Bill said. Dipper looked around to see if anyone was around, there wasn't. He shrugged. "I don't know about that, Bill. Man would've developed knowledge and skill eventually. We're complex creatures. Sure, we haven't been around for thousands of years, but look at what man accomplished before Will gifted us with knowledge, belief, and power. He gave man humanity. We all have companion. Well except me, because of you. You tend to be stubborn and thick headed. It blocks me from a lot of development that I should have had when I was 3." Dipper explained. Now it was Bill who shrugged. 'I'm not thick headed or stubborn. You're the stubborn and thick-headed numbskull who refuses to acknowledge that you are not normal! When in all of the Void will you stop being an idiot and actually start filling your role. Out of all the vassals I have had over the years I haven't once had a vassal who is as irritating to me as you are. You are the epitome of the bane of my existence you useless meat sack! I swear if I could take a physical form I'd slowly chock the life out of you. You make me so mad!'

Dipper laughed. "It's always a fight with you, Bill. We can never have a civil conversation." Bill raised a brow. 'Uh, what part of me being a demon means I'm civil like you flesh bags?' he questioned. Dipper heaved a sigh. "Never mind, Bill. Forget I said anything to you."

Dipper opened the door to the cafeteria. Kids littered the room eating lunch and talking loudly. Dipper kept to the wall to stay out of people's way.

"Hey look, it's that emo freak." Said one girl to her friend. "Ew, gross. Who'd ever think that he's related to Mabel." Said her friend in response. Dipper walked faster. Forcing back angry tears. His heart rate spiked.

'What's this? Oh, did they get under your skin? Strike a nerve flesh bag? Go on turn around and call them out, you're just dying to! And if worst comes to worse, your sister is over there to stop you in your tracks. What do ya say kid? Let's use that little voice of yours?' Bill purred.

Dipper stopped. _Oh Mabel, please forgive me for what I'm about to do._

"HEY!" Dipper growled. Both girls where shocked by his response, so much in fact that everyone in the cafeteria looked at him. "Did you just talk to me?" The brunet asked. "Yeah I did. And I'd like it if you stop talking shit about me! I'm human just like you! I can hear you talking about me! I've put up with people like you all my life! I'm sick of you all talking like that! You got a problem with me good on you! But I refuse to put up with your bullshit any longer! So, shut your unhinged papered little lips or next time you won't see your death coming!" Dipper snapped.

Bill was speechless, and just about everyone in the cafeteria. Dipper's eyes and body shook from the adrenaline rush. _What have I just done?! Did I actually say that? That I'd kill in front of everyone in the cafeteria? Fuck…. well that backfired._

'Well I can official congratulate you on your performance. I bet you're going to get in a shit load of trouble but that shit is a small price to pay for that show.' Bill said clapping his hands.

Mabel started to walk over to him. "You little shit! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Screamed the brunet as she approached him and hit him in the face.

Bill and Dipper froze with blood dripping down their lips. Dipper smiled as he looked at her. "Did that feel good bitch?" He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her into the wall. She screamed out in pain. "Hahaha, you shouldn't have done that." Dipper growled.

"Dipper!" He gasped and released the girl who ran off. Dipper looked over his shoulder at Mabel, her eye's where filled with fear. He looked away from her before running off out of the cafeteria. He couldn't bring himself to face Mabel in front of all those kids.

Dipper gasped for air as he hid in the stairwell. His body shook violently. "What just happened to me!?" Dipper gasped. 'Uh, you got mad and used your strength. Sure, you didn't kill the dumb bitch but you struck fear into her very core. I'm not complain' in fact I've never felt happier then that. You've got spunk in ya flesh bag. If you gain control over my powers you'd be an amazing killer. You threw her into that wall so hard she broke her arm in two places and dislocated her shoulder. Just picture all the sweet ways you could kill people.' Bill purred. Dipper tucked his head into his chest and pulled his knees up close to him. For the first time Dipper cried. The feeling was weird to him. The tears where warm. _I couldn't stop myself. I had no control. I hurt someone, how am I going to get myself out of this? I assaulted that girl in front of everyone. I'm so screwed. What am I going to do?_

"That was quite the outburst bro bro." Came a tender voice. Dipper looked up at Mabel with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Mabel. I don't know what came over me. I lost my temper and I hurt that girl. I'm a monster." Dipper wept. Mabel sat down next to him and took his gloved hand. Dipper flinched at the touch but realized nothing happened. And relaxed a little. "Shh, it's okay Dipper. You're not going to hurt me or anyone else. It's okay to lose your temper. You had every right to stand up for yourself. To be honest with you, she shouldn't have hit you. Do you know what you did was wrong?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded sadly. "Yes, I know I was wrong to act like that. Yet…I hate to admit it felt good in a twisted way." He muttered. Mabel gave him a reassuring squeeze of his hand. "You know hiding from this makes this worse, I know you only did it to re-collect your thoughts, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help to think that you wouldn't come out and then I'd have to be taken out of class to look for you, if I hadn't dropped everything to come look for you I'm sure the entire office would lock down the school to look for you. Dipper, you need to come clean about this and take whatever punishment is dealt out. It's the right thing to do. It will rebalance out your mistake." Mabel said softly. Dipper took in a short breath, his body shook. "C-can you come with me? I-I don't want to do this alone." He said in a shaken voice. "Of course, I wasn't planning on leaving your side. I told Pacifica to tell my teacher's that I had a family matter to attend to that was urgent. I'll be here to stay as long as you need me." Mabel said as she stood up and offered him her hand. Dipper took her hand and forced a caring smile. "Thanks, sis. You always know how to talk me down when I mess up." He said. He wiped away the last of his tears, before he walked next to Mabel keeping his head down as they walked to the office.

'Huh, and here I thought you'd finally broken out of your shell, way to kick a demon when he's happy. I thought maybe you would really show me your true colors, but…guess not. Oh well, can't blame me for having to wait until you snap again, flesh bag.

Dipper winced. _"Go away Bill, I don't want to see or talk to you. I want to handle things without you clouding my judgement."_ Bill groaned with frustration. 'Bite me, I'm not leaving. I'm watching the show. Ha-ha.' Dipper took Mabel's hand. "Mabel? How do I shut Bill up?" She looked back at him, his face was pail. "I can force him away for a short period of time, with Will's magic but you won't feel very well during that time frame." Mabel said to him. "I don't care the price. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of watching what happens to me, and I most certainly don't want him clouding my judgement any farther." Dipper said to her. Mabel nodded and stopped before turning around to face her little brother. She rested her pointer finger and middle finger on Dipper's forehead. "Suppress." She breathed. Just like that Bill disappeared from Dipper's mind and there was a smooth calm atmosphere in Dipper's mind. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I don't know how'd I coop without you knowing how to use your powers." Mabel smiled. "Nah, don't mention it. I was going to ask you about it before we went into the office anyways." She admitted. Dipper nodded his head solemnly.

The pair walked another few minutes before they arrived at the office. Dipper froze, as he looked at the office, trembling. Another reassuring squeeze from Mabel brought Dipper back to the present. Mabel was there, he was safe. "I'm ready. L-let's go in." He said weakly. Mabel opened the door and they both walked inside.

The principle looked up. "Dipper Pines just the person I wanted to see." She said with an intimidating tone. Dipper felt small, her hard-hazel stare locked on his face. "Mabel, you may leave." She said. "Actually Mrs. Grace, I would like to stay with my brother. He get's very nervous when he's around authority figures. I'm also a valuable eye witness to what happened in the cafeteria." Mabel said bowing with respect to the principle. "You are also his sister, which can make your story bias." The principle explained. Mabel shook her head. "Mrs. Grace, I can assure you that I do not plan on siding with my brother's actions. If such things are not aloud in a courtroom, why should they be in a school office? I only wish to state the truth, for you, as both parties had a part to play in the matter. If you may be so kind to let me sit in with the meeting, though it is your final descion Mrs. Grace?" Mabel exclaimed.

 _Dame she's really good at what she does. She's respectful, while she still get's her point across to the people she meets; all the while she is calm and wares a soft face._ _How does she do it so effortlessly? She makes me envy her talents. Though I know that I can never posses them. I am to stay hidden in the shadows, fade in with a crowed, I am the reaper of this generation and I must not falter._

Mrs. Grace sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Very well, Ms. Pines you may sit in with the meeting, you are a reliable student. Please come in." She said as she went into her room. "Please have a seat." She said.

Dipper sat down on the chair next to Mabel. Her back rested straight with elegant posture. All qualities of Will. His posture lacked and was sluggish. Like Bill.

The principle sat down on her chair. She stared at Dipper again. "Mr. Pines, as you are aware you acted out of turn and brought harm to one of the students. Ms. Brookfield, has a dislocated shoulder and has a broken arm in two places. She said that you grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Is this true?" The principle asked. "Y-yes ma 'me. I grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall. I didn't know that I had broken or dislocated her arm when I had done so. I was only acting in self defence." Dipper said to her. "Self defence? Mr. Pines, are you telling me that what you did was to protect your own life? Did she come at you with a weapon drawn?" She challenged. "Well no but-" Dipper was cut off by the principle. "Then what you did was not self defence, you attacked a young girl." She said. "Actually Mrs. Grace, my brother was standing up for himself, unfortunately he did threaten the student in question in front of everyone in the cafeteria. However, the student in question threw a punch at my brother drawing blood, Dipper if you so may show the sores inside your mouth," Mabel said. Dipper pulled his lip down so the principle could see the small cuts in his mouth. "In turn Dipper lost his temper and harmed the student in question. He then fled the scene to which I followed in purist, while I had Wendy take Ms. Brookfield to the nurse's office." Mabel said as she explained the situation. The principle folded her hands and put her elbows on the desk as she rested her head on her hands. "Hum, I see. Ms. Brookfield neglected to say that she hit you, nor did she say that anything was said, rather that you grabbed her from her seat and harmed her. This changes things. As you know our policies are quite clear on the safety of our students. Under normal circumstances I'd consider explosion for such a serious attack. However, this is your first offence. I'm going to give you a warning, along with an in-school suspension. During the sustention, I require you to explain why you committed the act. I also expect you to pay for the medical bill for Ms. Brookfield, even if she was the first to harm you. Do you understand?" Mrs. Grace explained. Dipper nodded. "I understand. I'm very sorry for my actions. It wasn't my intention to harm a fellow student. Please forgive me." Dipper said lowering his head. "I will do my best to keep charges from being laid. Mr. Pines, however I can't guarantee that you won't be charged with assault." Mrs. Grace explained. "I understand. Thank you, Mrs. Grace." Dipper said.

 _It's not like Mabel but it should suffice. I hope._

"You will be staying in the office for the rest of the day Mr. Pines, Mabel you should return to class." Mrs. Grace said just as the bell rung. Mabel nodded. "Of course. Thank you for your time Mrs. Grace. See you after school Dipper." Mabel said before she left the room. Dipper watched her go. "W-where should I s-sit?" Dipper stammered. Mrs. Grace led him out of her office and motioned to a desk. "You can sit there. I'll go to your classes to get your work. You're also to have an escort if you need to go to the washroom."

"Yes ma 'me." Dipper said. The principle left the office. Dipper's body trembled. His stomach made him feel nauseous.

 _Mabel wasn't kidding around when she said that I'd feel sick if I forced Bill away. But, I'd rather put up with the sickening feeling I have now then to listen to Bill's crap._

Dipper laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. _I'll only close my eyes for a minute or two._

"Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines wake up!"

"Ah! What? Who?" Dipper gasped. He looked up to see the Principle and the VP standing over him. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "S-sorry, I thought I only would close my eyes for a minute or two. I didn't realize that I'd doze off." Dipper muttered. "Mr. Pines you realize we've been calling your name for a good ten minutes trying to wake you up." Said the vice principal. Dipper looked shocked. "You have? I must have been gone?" He rubbed the back of his head. "ha-ha, sorry for causing so much trouble. I must be a real nuisance." Dipper muttered with a laugh. "Yes, well…please focus on your studies young man." Said the vice principle. "Of course." Dipper said as he pulled out his note book. "Oh, I never ate lunch, do you mind if I eat while I work?" Dipper asked. "Go ahead." The VP said as she and the principle went off to their offices.

 _Man, I didn't think I was that tired? I guess using Bill's power made me tired like that? Oh well, let's try to get this work done._

As time went by Dipper found that he was growing more and more stressed by the work he had. He was so used to Bill poking jokes and detracting him from his work. But without the demon to pester him the more Dipper had to focus on the work he had, not to mention the nauseous feeling he had that was growing in the pit of his stomach, along with the tired feeling he had. He put the pencil down on the desk and rubbed his face with his gloved hands. The bell rung. Dipper smiled. "Finally, 2:32. Time to head home." Dipper muttered as he put away his supplies. He popped his head into the principles room. "I'm heading out now to meet my sister. You want me to come straight here in the morning, tomorrow right?" Dipper asked. "Alright Mr. Pines, and yes you are to come right here in the morning. Thank you." Mrs. Grace said. Dipper walked over to the door and opened it. The kids who where leaving shifted away from him.

Mabel rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, let's go bro, bro." Dipper looked back at her and nodded. "R-right."

The pair walked towards home. The walk usually took 45 minutes, on most days their Great Uncle Stanley drove them to school but on occasion they'd walk to school.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Yes Dipper?" She asked in response. "Grunkle Ford's going to kill me, when I get home." Dipper muttered. Mabel sighed. "He's not going to kill you Dipper, He's probably going to be more disappointed in you for your actions. Thankfully you didn't kill the student. Or things would've been a lot worse. I'm not going to give you the speech about being careful, I'll leave that to Grunkle Ford. I will say this though. You are stronger then you think Dipper, stronger then Will and I. My body type and motion isn't meant to be taking hits, it's fragile. But with you and Bill, it's much different. You're meant to focus on fast movement speed, and strength to be intimidating and fight. You're designed to be a killer, Dipper. I know how much you don't want to follow in Bill's footsteps. But you must remember the balance."

Dipper growled. "Tic, balance, that's all you all ever tell me. What if I don't want to up hold the dame balance? I want to give a dame about this world! I want to find people to protect! I want to be a normal human being! I don't want to kill innocent people because of what a demon tells me! I wish I was never a vassal!" Dipper snapped. Mabel stopped. "Dipper, please don't say things like that. We're special." Dipper whirled around and snarled at her. "You're special! I'm a monster! You are loved and worshipped by everyone you meet! I'm left in your shadow and made fun of. People fear me, I'm the embodiment of death, it's not fair. You are smart, kind, stand out in a crowd as a human being. And I'm, nothing. It's not fair." Dipper said sadly. Mabel hugged Dipper. He stood there as she hugged him. "Dipper, I'm sorry if I make you feel that way. It's not my intention to push you away. I love you Dipper. I just wish you'd understand this more. I know you're sick of hearing the something's over and over again. But our roles are different then everyone else's. Our family has never been normal, and if you really wanted you could ask the vassals of the past if they went through the same as you are now you have every right to do so. But you haven't, yet and it worries me. Please try to find it in your heart to learn about who you are Dipper. I know you have it in you somewhere." Mabel said to Dipper.

"Maybe you're right Mabel, maybe it is time for me to speak with the vassals of the past. Starting with Mom." Dipper said. Mabel wheeled back. "Mom? Why Mom?"

Dipper rubbed his shoulder. "Mom was the last to be Bill's vessel. He was there, in their room that night when they died. Their souls went to Heaven. From what Bill said, Mom was the only vessel he cared about. That he really cared about. I want to know why, and about her history with him. I want to talk to her." Dipper said. Mabel nodded. "Then I won't stop you. In fact, I'll help you with Grunkle Ford and have him get things ready for it. This would be your first real step to maybe accept thing for how they are." Mabel said as the pair resumed their walk.

Once the pair arrived back at the shack Ford was waiting for them. "Dipper Pines, what where you thinking?!" He snapped. "Grunkle Ford, I didn't mean to hurt that girl, I lost my temper when she hit me in the face. I know I got off lucky at school but, I want to talk with the vassals of the past!" Dipper said. Ford's face softened. "You, want to talk to the vassals of the past? When did you think of that?" Dipper looked at Mabel. "I want answers. I want to know if I'm the only one who didn't want to follow in Bill's footsteps. Starting with Mom." Dipper said. "Dipper, your mother was a strong woman, but she didn't want you knowing about her chapter." Ford said to him. "It shouldn't matter, I have a right to know! I don't have much memory of her, and I never got to learn my part from her, from everything I've learned, is that the pure blood vessels learned from their parents or guardians that used to posses the demons. Not from lesser bloods. No offence Grunkle Ford, I should learn my part from Mom." Dipper said. Ford sighed. "Okay, but I should warn you, speaking to the vessels of the past takes intense concentration and peace of mind. Can you handle that?" Dipper nodded. "I'll have to." Dipper said. "Okay come along." Ford said.

Dipper sat in the center of a pentagram waring a black cloak. "Now remember Dipper focus on who you want to contact, seeing as you are specifically targeting a single vessel. Are you ready?" Ford asked. Dipper nodded his head. "See you when you wake up Dipper. Tell Mom I say hi." Mabel said. "Will do sis. See ya when I wake up." Dipper closed his eyes. "Benedic scientia peto a fabulis illa tempora oblivione." (Translation: Bless me with knowledge I seek, from tales of those long forgotten.)

Dipper opened his eyes and found himself in a garden full of white roses. 'Well I haven't been here in a long time.'

Dipper gasped when he saw Bill. "Way to scare the shit out of me." A young woman appeared in the garden. She had long light brown hair, and wore a black gown. She looked up from the flowers pulling back a stray strand of hair. She saw Bill first. She ran to him. Bill opened his arms and hugged her. Dipper was astounded by the demon's action. "Bill, I don't believe it! I didn't think I'd ever see you again, how are you here?" The girl asked. "It's good to see you again Mary. I've missed our time toghter. It's not the same without you, but maybe you can change that." Bill looked to Dipper. Mary smiled with a few tears in her eyes. "Hello, Mason. My you've grown so much since I saw you last. But if you're here with Bill that means, you're lost, aren't you, dear?" Mary said. Dipper nodded his head. "I know you didn't want me knowing your story but, I need to now if what I feel is normal, and I was hoping to start close to home. Mom I don't want to kill people, I don't want to up hold the balance. Did you feel the same way?"

Mary looked at Bill. "My relationship with Bill is a colorful one. When I was young I was afraid of Bill, so much in fact I hid in my room with gloves on my hands. I thought: _'I can't kill innocent people without a reason.'_ I felt like I didn't fit into this world. Bill made his jokes day in and day out. Telling me I need to kill people, that it was my job. It was my Grandmother who told me not to be afraid of Bill. She was a lesser blood and yet she knew more about the demons then even my parents did. My little brother was Will's vassal, and I envied him. He wasn't afraid of his powers. But when my Grandmother told me to give Bill the benefit of the doubt I learned more from him then I could have ever imagined. I begun trusting Bill's judgement, yet I still asked questions when I was confused. I still worried about killing people. But you want to know what I thought about when I killed someone. I thought: _'I'm making the world safer, and even though it's sad when I have to kill innocent people, we all don't last forever.'_ You see, it's the way life works. You are born into the world and then when it's your time to go you have to die. It is the balance. There can't be life without death." Mary said.

'Very well put, Mary. It took you a long time to learn that lesson, but once you did, I enjoyed working with you. You asked a lot of questions at the start but then you killed without question or a second thought in your later years.' Bill said with a smile. "So, you, didn't want to kill people like me, but your Grandmother told you to give Bill a chance? But what if I don't want to give him a chance?" Dipper said. Mary shook her head. "Then you will continue to struggle. Bill won't stop, he'll continue to press. Mason, all of this, it's overwhelming and we are good people. We want to be happy, but we walk a path of isolation, but I found your father, and I had you two wonderful children. There is hope for you Mason. Even the scariest moments soon fade away. Your first kill is always going to be the hardest, and the next one, and the next. You remember the faces but you don't know the names. We are killers, we are born with it in our blood. What sets us apart from those who kill for fun is that they do not respect the souls that they take, we do. At one-time Bill was set on killing man with not a care in the world. But we have the compassion that corrects this." Mary said as the wind blew through the white roses. Dipper stood there quietly. He looked at Bill. "I hate you, you know that, right?" He said finally. Bill smirked. "You bet I do flesh bag."

Dipper held out his hand to Bill. "I can't promise to be like Mom, and I can't promise I'll kill either. But if Mom trusted you, she had a good reason. I'm going to put my faith in you Bill Cipher, but you have to promise me something in return." Bill raise a brow. "Oh, and that is?"

"You show me respect. You don't pick on me, you don't try and take control. You allow me to make mistakes, and let me deal with the conaquncies. You teach me like you did Mom. Do you promise me you'll do that?" Dipper asked. "Ha! I don't promise I'll stop calling you names, but I guess I can try to be, nicer. You're far different then Mary is but you are her son. So yeah I guess we've got a promise then flesh bag." Bill said shaking Dipper's hand.

Dipper returned his gaze to his mother. "Thank you, Mom. I knew you'd have the answer I was looking for. I probably should wake up now, I don't want to strain my body. Mabel says hi by the way. We both miss you and Dad."

Mary hugged Dipper tightly. "We miss you just as much, dear. Be careful. The world can be a dangerous place for us sometimes. Be yourself and let no one change who you are. I love you my, little Dipper. And Bill," The demon looked at her. "Protect him." Bill nodded. "Of course, Mary, that was your dying wish." Bill said.

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you." Dipper said. "Goodbye Mason. Good luck." Mary said. Bill hugged Mary one lace time. "See ya round, Mary." Bill said. "Ha-ha, bye Bill."

The Dipper woke up. He turned to Mabel and Ford. "I'm ready." He said with a smile.

 _ **A/N: Well that took me a long time to do, three days at least. This chapter was highly requested by a few people. It has a total of 27 pages and over 6000 words to it. As always please check out my other channels and support me! Leave a review about what you thought of this chapter. Thanks, a brunch! - Hiccupandtoothless294!**_


End file.
